Family
by Amysthetic
Summary: –No tienes que volverte a esconder de nuevo –dijo Freddy, cambiando de humor en menos de un parpadeo, de serio a amable; y sólo tomaba esa personalidad cuando estaba con los niños–. Siempre hay espacio para alguien más en esta familia –Pareciera que Freddy volvía a ser feliz…y eso no era nada normal, tratándose de él–. [Fail Summary][Freddy X ?][Varias parejas]
1. Capitulo 01

**NOTAS** : ¡Hola! No pude evitar subir esta historia NADA COMÚN (de seguro que ni siquiera existe una historia como esta o similar) que, por cierto, es originalmente creada por mi hermana menor pero como no es escritora (mucho menos lectora **XD** ), le pedí subirlo aquí dándole su crédito (y le hice algunos pocos cambios). Aunque sé que no será tan popular como " _Como ¡NO! Trabajar en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza_ de **Nexo-D** " o " _El mejor trabajo de todos_ de **SweetGirl90** ", espero que aun así les guste tanto como a mí.

Antes de empezar, debo dar algunas aclaratorias: Tiene varias parejas yaoi, yuri, hetero, Animatronic **X** OC, "lolicon" (yo no lo considero así, pero sé que ustedes sí), drama, algunos momentos _fail_ de humor, un poco de AU, posible OoC, diseño de los personajes basados en **lulu-999** (excepto Purple Guy, Puppet y Mangle, que tienen diseños de **pole-bear** )… Si no te gusta nada de esto recomiendo no seguir leyendo; nadie te obliga a continuar aquí.

Si por el contrario, leíste las advertencias y aun así quieres leer, vamos a empezar.

* * *

La risa de los niños sonaba mucho más fuerte que incluso la música que hacían Freddy Fazbear y su banda Bonnie y Chica desde el escenario. Algunos menores jugaban entre ellos junto al pirata Foxy, algunos otros alagaban a a los cantantes no-humanos, otro grupo quería jugar con los Toy, otros recibir los globos de Balloons Boy, otros quería ver a la marioneta Puppet, otros desarmaban y armaban a la versión Toy del pirata… El lugar era una fiesta perfecta para cualquier niño. No importaba ahora los acontecimientos del pasado, como la mundialmente conocida Mordida del '87, o la desaparición de los niños durante el mismo año… Nada de eso importaba, porque decidieron empezar desde cero.

Pero como era de esperarse en cierto lado, la tragedia volvía al restaurante.

El dueño, cuyo nombre lo dejaremos a la imaginación, llegó un día al restaurante después de la fiesta de sus sobrinos a la que no pudo asistir. Sus ojos no creían lo que veía. Sin importar a donde fijara su visión, encontraba un cadáver de cada invitado de la fiesta, adultos, niños, adolescentes, infantes… El piso de ajedrez se había vuelto un mar de sangre, y las paredes también estaban manchadas por el mismo líquido. Y sus tan preciados animatronicos, a quienes consideraba como los hijos que nunca tuvo, estaban con las manos y ropas sucias de sangre, pero ¿por qué temblaban? ¿Y por qué sus expresiones eran de terror? ¿Por qué no se movían del medio del escenario?

Cuando llegó la policía, se vieron obligados a interrogar a los principales sospechosos de la muerte de muchas personas, quienes eran los mismos animatronicos. Agradecían que en este siglo 21 les hayan instalado "inteligencia artificial" a los mismo robots.

–Bien, Freddy –comenzó uno de los policías sintiéndose raro de hablar con alguien que no fuera un humano–. Dinos con exactitud qué pasó aquí.

Pero el oso no podía articular palabra alguna, se podía notar por como movía los labios intentado decir algo, en vano. Sus manos, manchadas de sangre, le temblaban notoriamente. Se suponía que las "máquinas" no tenían sentimientos, pero era muy obvio que el mismo expresaba temor.

–S-sa… –le costó bastante pronunciar eso– …sa…san..ange…

–Sí, tienes sangre en las manos –dijo el jefe acariciando con mucha suavidad la cabellera castaña del mismo, intentando calmarlo– y en todo el local también. Pero necesitamos saber qué sucedió.

–Un… un… hom…ombre… morado…

–¡Fue el conejo! –exclamó furiosa la única mujer del lugar, que era detective, y mirando con mucha rabia al mismo animal; se asombró verlo tan aterrado como el cantante principal, pero eso no sirvió para calmarla, sino que levantó más las sospechas de que fue él–.

–¡N-n-no! –se defendió Bonnie abrazándose a sí mismo. Si fuera humano, estaría llorando del miedo que sentía. Algo que nunca le había pasado nunca en su existencia–. F-f-fu-fue…

–¿¡Quién fue!?

–Detective, cálmese… Sabemos que está molesta por la muerte de sus hijos, pero debe relajarse –sugirió su acompañante, que la abrazó de lado para confortarla–. Volviendo al asunto…

–Policía –ese fue el dueño, quien tenía a la Puppet entre sus piernas mientras le cocía los brazos monocromáticos, como si alguien la hubiese destruido–, podremos ver los videos de las cámaras de seguridad si usted desea. No creo que mis "hijos" tengan la capacidad de hablar ahora mismo –y tenía razón–.

Revisar las cámaras no sirvió de nada, pues no había video y solo audio, donde se podían oír los gritos de ayuda y dolor de cada invitado; incluso los guardias diurno y nocturno y demás personal de trabajo estaban muertos. Ni siquiera revisando los cuerpos conseguían las huellas dactilares del criminal, llegando a la conclusión de que debió de haber sido alguno de los robots o todos quizás.

–No pueden meterlos a prisión.

–Tiene razón, señor –dijo el detective a la vez que lo esposaba–. Usted irá en su lugar.

Nada era justo, pero hasta que se demostrara lo contrario, el dueño de 40 años o más debía pasar el resto de su vida en prisión. Lo único raro es que Freddy, Chica, Foxy y Bonnie miraban fijamente un cadáver en específico, como si fuera el objeto más valioso que hubiesen visto alguna vez; y miraron con tristeza como el sujeto que los había creado, quienes lo consideraban un padre, era metido en los asientos traseros del auto de los policías.

–Papá… –fue lo único que dijeron ese día, antes de que jamás volvieran a verlo–.

.

.

.

–¿Algunos de ustedes quiere pizza? –Chica, quien solía estar muy alegre antes de ese incidente, ahora sonaba algo apagada–.

–A mí me gustaría – dijo el pirata de coleta roja con la misma actitud que ella, mientras miraba su garfio–. Que sea de peperoni.

–¿Alguien aparte de Foxy quiere?

–Yo –para resumir quienes levantaron la mano, digamos que la única que no lo hizo fue Puppet–.

–A mi no me apetece, gracias –dicho esto, la marioneta volvió a esconderse en su caja mientras Bonnie tocaba la guitarra, durmiéndola al instante–.

La polluela se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a hacer lo mismo de siempre, prácticamente lo único que ofrecía la pizzería, y regresó a los pocos minutos con un cuchillo entre las manos. Lo que a varios le tomaron por sorpresa, fue que prácticamente lanzó el cuchillo justo en la cara de Foxy; menos mal que solo dio contra su mano izquierda.

–¡Loca! ¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa!? –le gritó furioso, en un intento de ocultar su miedo de hace unos segundos–. ¡¿Para qué me lanzas un cuchillo?!

–¡Por comerte todo el queso!

–¡Yo no comí nada!

–¡Mentiroso! ¡Yo sé que fuiste tú!

–¡Yo te estoy mintiendo!

–¡¿Cómo la vez que dijiste "navegué por todo los 7 mares; los conozco como la palma de mi mano"!?

–¡Hey, ya dejen de discutir! –finalmente llego alguien a callarlos a los dos, quien fue el peli morado de Bonnie–.

–¡No vengas tú a defenderlo! ¡Sé que te gusta Foxy, así que si dices que no fue él-!

–Fue Toy Bonnie –dijo rápidamente, logrando exitosamente evitar un sonrojo–.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –seguía desconfiando un poco, ¿cómo confiar en alguien que defiende a su amor no correspondido?–.

–Vi, hace 5 días, una figura celeste entrar en la cocina llevándose galletas, cupcakes, pedazos de pizza… –aguantó un poco las ganas de reírse por ver a su compañera con la boca abierta de asombro, por lo visto hace cinco días desaparecía la comida–. Creí que tú lo sabías.

Pero antes de decir alguna palabra, llegaron a los oídos de todos los animatronics un sonido similar a cuando golpeas dos ollas una contra la otra varias veces, seguido del sonido de alguien roer algo. Pero al buscar alrededor y por varias partes, nadie comía; ni los Toy comían nada a escondidas. Cuando fueron a ver por las cámaras del establecimiento, que había sido cerrado y abandonado hace mucho tiempo, descubrieron algo sorprendente: no era Toy Bonnie quien robaba bocadillos de la cocina todos los días, sino era una figura parecida a un gato celeste que se movía torpemente. Alguien quien, obviamente, ninguno de los animatronicos conocía.

–Chicos –Freddy llegó a la oficina extrañado de encontrar ahí a su banda junto al zorro–, ¿qué hacen aquí?

–Investigando quien roba la comida de la cocina –respondió Foxy feliz, por primera vez ser inocente de algo y ser apoyado por el lindo conejito–.

De nuevo el sonido metálico inundó toda la pizzería. Aquello era extraño, demasiado. Y permanecieron en silencio, deseando que se volviera a oír eso tan extraño. Nada. Y por eso mismo volvieron cada quien a hacer lo que quisiera. Al menos durante las próximas horas.

Aproximadamente a las 3am, Puppet vagaba por la misma pizzería aburrida. Porque así era la nueva vida de los animatronics; desde que cerró por el asesinato a muchas personas, ningún animatronico ha vuelto a ver ningún humano, ni siquiera los que suelen pasar por la calle en auto, o pasean… "¿Recuerdas al niño de lentes que miraba por la ventana y nunca entraba? Tampoco lo volví a ver", eso fue lo que le dijo el oso castaño hacía unos pocas horas cuando charlaban de lo mucho que les hacía falta interactuar con algún humano, más específicamente hablando sobre los niños.

– _Creo que los adultos nos llamarían pedófilos o algo así –le contó el castaño, limpiando su tan preciado sombrero de copa negro–, pero para eso fuimos creados, ¿no? O al menos eso es lo que creo._

– _De todos nosotros –la pelinegra no pudo evitar…sentir…tristeza por su jefe, el mayor de todos–, pareciera que a ti te afectó más el dejar de estar con los humanos._

 _La respuesta que recibió fue un silencio nostálgico y una mirada igual de triste._

Después de aquella extraña charla, Puppet decidió despejar su mente paseando por los alrededores, matando tiempo. Y cerca a la puerta que conducía al sótano, juró escuchar alguien roer algo.

–Espero que no sea una rata… –pensó para sus adentros la marioneta de ojos oscuros, recordando la antigua invasión de ratas y cucarachas. Un asqueroso recuerdo que no tenía forma de quitárselo–. Buscaré apoyo.

Fue directamente a donde estaba el zorro albino de apariencia femenina, que guindaba del techo como todos los días. ¿Acaso nunca se caía? O, mejor dicho, ¿cómo se mantenía ahí sin caerse?

–¡Puppet! –dijo alegre el contrario y atrapándola entre sus tentáculos de metal–.

–¿Podrías soltarme? –pidió un poco avergonzada. Le incomodaba el contacto físico–. Por favor…

–¡Jamás! –y de la forma más extraña posible, besaba sus mejillas rojas y sus labios pintados del mismo color–. Eres mía y de nadie más.

–¿Entonces podrías ayudarme en algo?

Fue ahí que la versión Toy de Foxy tomó una actitud un poco más seria, pero sin intenciones de dejarla ahí.

–¿Qué quieres?

–¿Podrías acompañarme al sótano a averiguar que hace unos sonidos raros en el sótano? –y antes de esperar un comentario por parte del albino, agregó–. Sí, tengo algo de miedo.

Odiaba con todo su ser cuando el chico reía de esa forma en que sabes que alagas a un presumido.

–Con gusto acompaño a una chica tan linda e indefensa como tú.

–No exageres y solo vayamos –dijo la marioneta, fría–.

Bajaron en silencio y yendo paso a paso por el oscuro sótano, fue la bombilla no funcionaba y apenas se podía ver en la oscuridad. Seguía el sonido de alguien que roía algo sólido, y olía suavemente a galleta, mientras que en el fondo podía verse la figura de un gato muy pequeño darle la espalda. Y cuando Mangle se acercó un poco para confirmar sus sospechas, tropezó con algo haciéndole caer con furia justo en la espalda celeste y metálica del gato animatronico…

–¡AHH! –…quien gritó del miedo al instante al ver a los otros presentes–.

–¡AHH! –tanto Mangle como Puppet también se asustaron, y corrieron enseguida fuera de esa habitación siguiendo con su grito como completos locos. Bueno, lo son, pero eso no importaba–.

–¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué mierda les pasa a ustedes!?

El oso mayor vino notablemente enojado, como si le hubiesen interrumpido en algo muy importante, con un pijama marrón clara y plantufas de oso; sí, sí, muy adorable y gracioso, pero no era momento para reírse de él. Es más, el causante de los gritos de la marioneta y el zorro albino, corría torpemente por varias habitaciones de la pizzería hasta chocar con el castaño. Freddy sujetó al gato celeste de los hombros para evitar que huyera otra ve mientras el contrario gritaba asustado…mejor dicho asustada. Tenía una voz infantil bastante similar al de una niña humana, no como el resto que sus voces se oían más artificiales; su apariencia no era humanizada como la de ellos, sino que parecía un verdadero animatrónico con la excepción de que era increíblemente bajita; y poseía una especie de falda encima.

–¡No me hagan daño! –suplicó con los ojos firmemente cerrados y temblando de miedo–.

–¿Quién eres? –dijo Freddy, demasiado serio, y sin soltarla–.

–Y-y-yo… –se asustó un poco más a ver al resto de los animatronicos acercarse y encerrarle dentro de un círculo, igual a como los niños japoneses jugando _Kagome Kagome_ –. Y-y-yo… s-s-s-so-soy-y… –tartamudeaba palabras sin sentido, y era complicado de entenderla–.

–¿Dijiste Candy? –preguntó Balloons Boy, creyendo escuchar esa palabra–.

–¡S-si! –dijo inmediatamente, igual de nerviosa y asintiendo con furia–. ¡Sí! ¡Así me llamó! ¡Candy es mi nombre! ¡Jajaja!

–Deberías calmarte un poco –dijo el pirata incómodo de la risa exagerada y nerviosa de la gata–. Nosotros no te haremos daño.

Luego de eso interrogaron a la gata animatronica más pequeña con varias preguntas acera de ella como "¿qué hacías en el sótano?", "¿por qué robabas la comida?", "¿desde cuándo estabas en el sótano?", "¿para qué fuiste creada?", "¿por qué no sabíamos nada de ti?"… Resumió la información de esta forma (ignorando el hecho de que tartamudeaba en casi cada palabra que decía): Se llamaba Candy the kat, que estaba a punto de convertirse en parte de la Familia Fazbear pero que por algún motivo que desconocía no lo hicieron, no recordaba con exactitud qué haría, que sería una sorpresa para cuando debía aparecer, supuestamente una rata "la encendió" hacía unos pocos días… La razón por la que robaba comida nunca la respondió, y a nadie (inclusive Chica 2.0 y su versión Old) les importó.

–No tienes que volverte a esconder de nuevo –dijo Freddy, cambiando de humor en menos de un parpadeo, de serio a amable; y sólo tomaba esa personalidad cuando estaba con los niños–. Siempre hay espacio para alguien más en esta familia.

La cargó con cuidado de no ponerla nerviosa de nuevo, para luego darle los mundialmente conocidos Abrazos de Osos. La gata correspondió con mucha timidez, de seguro siendo humana estaría ruborizada, rodeando con sus pequeños brazos el cuello del jefe de los animatronicos. Los demás presentes se extrañaron viendo a Freddy con una sonrisa en el rostro y actuaba de forma amable y cariñosa con la nueva integrante; era igual a como cuando interactuaba con los niños. Luego la bajó para enseguida enseñarle el resto de las habitaciones y salones de fiesta que tenía en restaurant.

–¿Alguno de ustedes se extrañaron al ver a Freddy…así? –todos los presentes asintieron muy extrañados.

Pareciera que Freddy volvía a ser feliz…y eso no era nada normal, tratándose de él.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¿Y qué les pareció este primer capítulo / prólogo? Déjenme su review, es totalmente gratis, y me ayudarían a actualizar más rápido (okno, pero haré lo mejor para actualizar lo más pronto posible).

Nos vemos muy pronto… **:3**


	2. Capitulo 01 (Mejorada)

N/A: Merezco que me maten, lo sé. Un largo tiempo sin actualizar este fic por dedicar a avanzar los otros... Si, no me asombraría que quieran matarme. Pero pido que no lo hagan, porque afirmaré algo muy importante: Yo no tengo la culpa.

Explico resumidamente: Esta historia es originalmente creada por mi hermana menor y ¡me dio mal los datos! Cometí errores en el Capítulo 01, mejor dicho escenas que nunca existieron, y bueno, ella estaba diciendo que ya no recordaba casi nada de la historia así que debo usar mi "imaginación". Confieso que quería cancelarlo después de que me dijera eso, pero tengo al menos un "fan" y no lo decepcionaré. Lo continuaré con lo poco que recuerdo, porque no es justo que abandone una historia así como así; además odié que abandonaran mis historias favoritas y no haré lo mismo con nadie.

Así que aquí vengo re-escribiendo de nuevo el Capítulo 01 pero con algunas escenas reemplazadas/diferentes de la que dejé con anterioridad. Pido mis más sinceras disculpas y por eso mismo voy a recompezarles de alguna forma en algún futuro.

Al menos responderé al único review que recibí, aunque lo iba a hacer de todas formas:

Nexo-D: Un review de Nexo-D... ¡De Nexo-D! ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ='D ... Debo controlarme, por favor, ¡uno de mis escritores favoritos dejó un review! * _llora_ _de_ _felicidad_ *. Hola ^^ Fue un placer mencionarte a ti y a SweetGirl90, y es un placer que mi primer review sea tuyo (en serio, me emocione feo y hasta estoy gritando, ayuda), en verdad gracias TwT Vaya, no sabía que dejabas reviews de ese tipo, interesante... Y son buenos puntos los que dejaste, llevo tres puntos hasta ahora ^^; me asombra esa forma de dejar comentarios de tu parte, y de seguro te gustará saber la historia de Candy. En fin, saludos igualmente ^^

Ahora si, el capítulo.

* * *

La risa de los niños sonaba mucho más fuerte que incluso la música que hacían Freddy Fazbear y su banda Bonnie y Chica desde el escenario. Algunos menores jugaban entre ellos junto al pirata Foxy, algunos otros alagaban a a los cantantes no-humanos, otro grupo quería jugar con los Toy, otros recibir los globos de Balloons Boy, otros quería ver a la marioneta Puppet, otros desarmaban y armaban a la versión Toy del pirata... El lugar era una fiesta perfecta para cualquier niño. No importaba ahora los acontecimientos del pasado, como la mundialmente conocida Mordida del '87, o la desaparición de los niños durante el mismo año... Nada de eso importaba, porque decidieron empezar desde cero.

Pero como era de esperarse en cierto lado, la tragedia volvía al restaurante.

El dueño, cuyo nombre lo dejaremos a la imaginación, llegó un día al restaurante después de la fiesta de sus sobrinos a la que no pudo asistir. Sus ojos no creían lo que veía. Sin importar a donde fijara su visión, encontraba un cadáver de cada invitado de la fiesta, adultos, niños, adolescentes, infantes... El piso de ajedrez se había vuelto un mar de sangre, y las paredes también estaban manchadas por el mismo líquido. Y sus tan preciados animatronicos, a quienes consideraba como los hijos que nunca tuvo, estaban con las manos y ropas sucias de sangre, pero ¿por qué temblaban? ¿Y por qué sus expresiones eran de terror? ¿Por qué no se movían del medio del escenario?

Cuando llegó la policía, se vieron obligados a interrogar a los principales sospechosos de la muerte de muchas personas, quienes eran los mismos animatronicos. Agradecían que en este siglo 21 les hayan instalado "inteligencia artificial" a los mismo robots.

—Bien, Freddy –comenzó uno de los policías sintiéndose raro de hablar con alguien que no fuera un humano–. Dinos con exactitud qué pasó aquí.

Pero el oso no podía articular palabra alguna, se podía notar por como movía los labios intentado decir algo, en vano. Sus manos, manchadas de sangre, le temblaban notoriamente. Se suponía que las "máquinas" no tenían sentimientos, pero era muy obvio que el mismo expresaba temor.

—S-sa... –le costó bastante pronunciar eso– ...sa...san..ange...

—Sí, tienes sangre en las manos –dijo el jefe acariciando con mucha suavidad la cabellera castaña del mismo, intentando calmarlo– y en todo el local también. Pero necesitamos saber qué sucedió.

—Un... un... hom...ombre... morado...

—¡Fue el conejo! –exclamó furiosa la única mujer del lugar, que era detective, y mirando con mucha rabia al mismo animal; se asombró verlo tan aterrado como el cantante principal, pero eso no sirvió para calmarla, sino que levantó más las sospechas de que fue él–.

—¡N-n-no! –se defendió Bonnie abrazándose a sí mismo. Si fuera humano, estaría llorando del miedo que sentía. Algo que nunca le había pasado nunca en su existencia–. F-f-fu-fue...

—¿¡Quién fue!?

—Detective, cálmese... Sabemos que está molesta por la muerte de sus hijos, pero debe relajarse –sugirió su acompañante, que la abrazó de lado para confortarla–. Volviendo al asunto...

—Policía –ese fue el dueño, quien tenía a la Puppet entre sus piernas mientras le cocía los brazos monocromáticos, como si alguien la hubiese destruido–, podremos ver los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad si usted desea. No creo que mis "hijos" tengan la capacidad de hablar ahora mismo –y tenía razón–.

Revisar las cámaras no sirvió de nada, pues no había vídeo y solo audio, donde se podían oír los gritos de ayuda y dolor de cada invitado; incluso los guardias diurno y nocturno y demás personal de trabajo estaban muertos. Ni siquiera revisando los cuerpos conseguían las huellas dactilares del criminal, llegando a la conclusión de que debió de haber sido alguno de los robots o todos quizás.

—No pueden meterlos a prisión.

—Tiene razón, señor –dijo el detective a la vez que lo esposaba–. Usted irá en su lugar.

Nada era justo, pero hasta que se demostrara lo contrario, el dueño de 40 años o más debía pasar el resto de su vida en prisión. Lo único raro es que Freddy, Chica, Foxy y Bonnie miraban fijamente un cadáver en específico, como si fuera el objeto más valioso que hubiesen visto alguna vez; y miraron con tristeza como el sujeto que los había creado, quienes lo consideraban un padre, era metido en los asientos traseros del auto de los policías.

—Papá... –fue lo único que dijeron ese día, antes de que jamás volvieran a verlo–.

.

.

.

—¿Alguien quiere pizza? –propuso Chica, igual que casi todos los días. No necesitaban de comer pero la rubia había sido diseñada para cocinar; automáticamente lo hace–.

—¿Otra vez? –se quejó el pirata pelirrojo desde su _Pirate Cove_ –. ¿Pizza todos los días? ¡Aunque sea haz algo diferente hoy!

—¿¡Tienes mejor idea de qué hacer!?

—No discutan –soltó a secas el conejo de morada cabellera–. Ya cansa oírlos todo el tiempo.

—No es mi culpa que esta enana me canse de su pizza, siempre iguales –intentó justificarse el pirata–.

—¡Con un simple " _No_ _quiero_ " bastaba! –intentó justificarse ahora la cocinera, creando de nuevo discusiones entre aquel par–.

—¡CÁLLENSE YA!

Apenas Bonnie gritó eso un sonido llegó a los oídos de todos los presentes, no siendo exactamente algo dicho por alguno de sus dos amigos. Era similar a cuando alguien roía la comida.

—... Freddy...

—Si, yo también lo oigo –respondió el oso, sin mostrarse asustado o preocupado como el resto–.

Los sonidos venían del sótano, al parecer, esa puerta invisible para las cámaras de seguridad. Si, evidentemente era similar a suaves mordiscos similares a los de una rata. Por Dios... Ratas... Que horror sería que la pizzería estuviera invadida de nuevo. Pero podría ser otra cosa, ¿no?

—Mandemos a Foxy y Bonnie –propuso la más bajita de todos los presentes–. Así tienen tiempo de caridad...

—Yo no voy a donde puede haber ratas –afirmó Bonnie serio, ocultando un leve rubor–.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo... –luego de recibir una fría mirada de lo que podría ser su novio o amante, Foxy dejó de insistir–. Amargado...

—¿Freddy?

—Soy el jefe, yo tomo las decisiones aquí.

El oso afirmó que sería lo más recomendable enviar al más valiente de todos los animatrónicos. Si, al más valiente, el que no teme a nada ni siquiera a la muerte, que hace que todos parezcan niños de guardería...

—¿¡Están dementes!? ¡Yo no bajaré-! –...pero Puppet no era nada de eso–.

—¡Vamos! ¡Eres la indicada para eso! ¡Hasta los piratas como Foxy te temen!

—¡No es cierto, pero si puedes hacer esta labor!

—¡Además no haces nada, solo dormir en tu tonta caja! –eso último lo dijo el castaño de vestimenta café y negra, con voz autoritaria–.

—... Okay, eso te lo justifico –admitió la delgada Puppet–. Pero no quiero hacerlo sola.

Enviaron a Chica a hacerle compañía. Claro que había armado un escándalo inimaginable con los chicos pero luego le resto importancia al notar que podían ser incluso más valiente que un hombre; " _Mujeres_ _al_ _poder_ ", se dijo a sí misma, y temblando cual gallina bajó con Puppet al espantoso sótano.

Estaba oscuro, obviamente, pues los bombillos no servían de nada. Pero la poca luz que le daba la puerta abierta hacia que divisaran una figura un tanto peculiar. Era una especie de gato animatrónico celeste comiendo algo muy parecido a unas galletas. Al girar su rostro...

—¡AHH~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

... Todos enloquerieron, y salieron corriendo fuera del sótano cuan poseídos por el Diablo. Todo el mundo dentro del local se volvieron locos. Corrieron gritando por el miedo que sentían; ¿quién no se asustaría si sus amigos salieran gritando corriendo así como así?

Luego de unos largos minutos corriendo, el jefe de los animatronics se detuvo. Freddy sujetó al gato celeste de los hombros para evitar que huyera otra ve mientras el contrario gritaba asustado...mejor dicho asustada. Tenía una voz infantil bastante similar al de una niña humana, no como el resto que sus voces se oían más artificiales; su apariencia no era humanizada como la de ellos, sino que parecía un verdadero animatrónico con la excepción de que era increíblemente bajita; y poseía una especie de falda encima.

—¡No me hagan daño! –suplicó con los ojos firmemente cerrados y temblando de miedo–.

—¿Quién eres? –dijo Freddy, demasiado serio, y sin soltarla–.

—Y-y-yo... –se asustó un poco más a ver al resto de los animatronicos acercarse y encerrarle dentro de un círculo, igual a como los niños japoneses jugando _Kagome Kagome_ _–_. Y-y-yo... s-s-s-so-soy-y... –tartamudeaba palabras sin sentido, y era complicado de entenderla–.

—¿Dijiste Candy? –preguntó Foxy, creyendo escuchar esa palabra–.

—¡S-si! –dijo inmediatamente, igual de nerviosa y asintiendo con furia–. ¡Sí! ¡Así me llamó! ¡Candy es mi nombre! ¡Jajaja!

—Deberías calmarte un poco -dijo el pirata incómodo de la risa exagerada y nerviosa de la gata–. Nosotros no te haremos daño.

Luego de eso interrogaron a la gata animatronica más pequeña con varias preguntas acera de ella como " _¿qué hacías en el sótano?_ ", " _¿desde cuándo estabas ahí?", "¿para qué fuiste creada?_ ", " _¿por qué no sabíamos nada de ti?_ "... Candy resumió la información de esta forma (ignorando el hecho de que tartamudeaba en casi cada palabra que decía): Se llamaba Candy the kat, que estaba a punto de convertirse en parte de la Familia Fazbear pero que por algún motivo que desconocía no lo hicieron, no recordaba con exactitud qué haría, que sería una sorpresa para cuando debía aparecer, supuestamente una rata "la encendió" hacía unos pocos días... Respondió a casi todas las dudas.

—No tienes que volverte a esconder de nuevo –dijo Freddy, cambiando de humor en menos de un parpadeo, de serio a amable; y sólo tomaba esa personalidad cuando estaba con los niños–. Siempre hay espacio para alguien más en esta familia.

La cargó con cuidado de no ponerla nerviosa de nuevo, para luego darle los mundialmente conocidos Abrazos de Osos. La gata correspondió con mucha timidez, de seguro siendo humana estaría ruborizada, rodeando con sus pequeños brazos el cuello del jefe de los animatronicos. Los demás presentes se extrañaron viendo a Freddy con una sonrisa en el rostro y actuaba de forma amable y cariñosa con la nueva integrante; era igual a como cuando interactuaba con los niños. Luego la bajó para enseguida enseñarle el resto de las habitaciones y salones de fiesta que tenía en restaurante.

Pareciera que Freddy volvía a ser feliz...y eso no era nada normal, tratándose de él.

* * *

N/A: Prometo subir el verdadero Capítulo 02 lo más pronto posible; ya tengo la mitad escrita y sólo debo completarla.

Ahora si, _bye_ _!_ * _huye_ * (?)


	3. Capitulo 02

—Entonces... –la animatrónica felina caminaba a paso lento junto al gran oso castaño, conociendo las habitaciones del establecimiento Freddy Fazbear Pizza–... dices que eso es la Cueva Pirata.

—Así es –respondió Freddy sonriente–. Ahí Foxy cuenta historias de piratas a los niños y juega con ellos –¿qué pasó con los humanos? ¿Se le habrá olvidado al oso?– Bueno, antes de cerrar era así. Ahora solo se la pasa ahí encerrado, fuera de servicio.

—¿Quién es Foxy?

Oh, por supuesto, que todavía el castaño no se había tomado la molestia de presentar a sus compañeros de trabajo y aquellos juguetes baratos llamados "Toy". Aunque por ahora tampoco era lo primordial para el gran jefe de todos los animatrónicos. Quería tomarse el lujo de estar con aquella nueva integrante a la familia Fazbear. (O al menos fue creado para decir que aquellos eran su familia cuando él sentía que aquellos solo eran un grupo extraño de amigos).

—Cierto, disculpa no habértelos presentado –se había encogido hasta llegar a la altura de la animatrónica nueva desactualizada; apenas le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, ¿para qué su padre le había dado a ellos casi la altura de 2 metros?–. De seguro deben estar en la oficina.

No supo si su visión le fallaba o algo extraño le pasaba a aquello que se hacía llamar el jefe de los animatrónicos (y por ende el más lindo y alegre), pero Candy presenció una sonrisa de Freddy que le causó cierto nivel de miedo otra vez como cuando la descubrieron en el sótano aquellos extraños animatronics. ¿La oscuridad de la noche volvió una sonrisa amigable en una terrorífica? Algo extraño debió de haber pasado para que aquella sonrisa tuviera un toque que causaría miedo a cualquier niño o incluso a algún adulto. La gata no lo dio a mostrar y sonrió nerviosa como hacía apenas unos minutos, cosa que no preocupó al gran oso de moño y sombrero negro.

—¡Por fin, Fazbear! –celebró cierta polluela–. Creíamos que irías por ahí a hacerle algo a la pobre. Abusivo.

—Muy graciosa –esa fue la respuesta sarcástica del oso–.

—Dime gatita, ¿nos conoces a nosotros?

—Emm... ¿Usted es esa tal Bonnie? –preguntó con timidez la gata celeste, y la risa en respuesta de la rubia no le hizo sentir mejor–. ¿Di-dije algo raro?

—No querida –rió el zorro–. Solo que fue gracioso lo que dijiste y muy tierno.

Rieron un poco al ver otra reacción de timidez por parte de Candy y uno por uno se fue presentando. La "nueva" le costó un poco recordar los nombres, como una especie de dificultad que tuviera, pero al menos ya reconocía quien era el principal, quien era la cantante secundaria, quien era el guitarrista, quien era el pirata, y quien era...la marioneta.

—¿T-tú qué haces exacta-tamente? –preguntó con un hilo de voz y aun tímida; pasar mucho tiempo sola y de repente estar rodeada y ser el "centro de atención" no era muy cómodo a su parecer–.

—Yo soy la que da regalos –dicho eso sacó de su espalda una especie de caja blanca adornada con un lazo rojo–. Para ti.

La animatrónica celeste se emocionó al instante, dejando de un lado la timidez para ver el objeto entre sus manos que la marioneta de apariencia masculina. Abrió la caja (con dificultad para mover las manos) y era nada más ni nada menos que una bufanda roja muy adorable. Y mientras Candy estaba feliz todos los presentes se preguntaban de donde rayos Puppet sacó esa bufanda. ¿O quizás ya la había traído sin que nadie lo notara?

—¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias! –se puso la bufanda al instante alrededor de lo que sería el cuello–.

—De nada –acomodó un poco la bufanda con una leve sonrisa–. Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida.

Candy se puso tímida de nuevo mientras asentía un poco.

—¡Hey, no es justo! –rearfimó el pirata–. ¡Nosotros también debemos dar regalos a la nueva! ¡Y no tenemos nada listo!

—No...no hace falta señor Fo- –dijo la más baja, no sin antes ser interrumpida por el mencionado–.

—Soy Capitán, no señor.

—De-de acuerdo, capitán Foxy-y. Y... quería decir que...me pueden dar...regalos más tarde.

¿Todos estaban locos o Freddy tenía un sonrojo en la cara? El castaño miraba serio a la gata celeste con un rubor en las mejillas muy adorable. Si... Debían estar locos, Freddy no se sonrojaría solo por la actitud adorable de la nueva. No la llevaba conociendo ni una hora.

—Si quieres podemos hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida –propuso mientras se frotaba las mejillas propias con la manga de su camisa, como si con ello el sonrojo desaparecía–.

—¡Si, mejor hagamos eso! –apoyaron Bonnie y Chica quizás más emocionados que la misma Candy; ¿quién no lo estaría con la idea de hacer lo único que saben hacer bien?–.

Puppet no quiso participar, afirmando que le gustaba estar durmiendo en su caja. Por lo visto, las fiestas ya no le interesaban tanto como pensaba, como si le dieran un mal recuerdo. Freddy estaba de acuerdo, y no hizo nada para hacerla cambiar de parecer; mejor que la marioneta no se entrometiera. Y todos, fueron a sus respectivos lugares dispuestos y listos para dar un show.

Y vaya que se habían divertido, sobretodo por la gran admiración que les dedicaba la gata aplaudiendo o cantando...aunque no conociera la letra o se confundiera; había tardado un poco en abrirse a la idea de aplaudir y cantar. Pero Candy estaba ahí, como su nuevo público desde hace años, igual que muchos otros niños. ¿Qué era ahora la sensación que invadía el pecho de la banda musical y el pirata, en especial el oso castaño? Sea lo que sea le gustaba.

La fiesta había finalizado a las dos horas, más o menos. Para ser solo una "fiesta de un invitado" había sido muy divertido. Tener a todos dedicados a entretener y divertir a la misma persona hacia, curiosamente, todo más divertido. Como una especie de competencia de saber quien la divertía más. Por eso mismo no era de esperarse que la gata se apagara por la falta de energía. Quizás había sido demasiada diversión para la pobre.

—Es una ternura –dijo la polluela más baja del grupo–. Me alegra haberla encontrado.

Los cuatro principales la observaron unos segundos. Con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza recostada entre las mismas y con un adorable sombrero de fiesta que le habían ayudado a colocarse, Candy parecía dormir muy plácidamente en ves de estar solo apagada. Quizás tuviera un funcionamiento distinto, por el mismo hecho de que iba a ser nueva y el mecanismo podría ser distinto al original; o funcionamiento distinto.

—Lo mejor sería dejarla en uno de nuestros cuartos.

Bonnie opinó. Si la gata estaba "dormida" lo mejor sería dejarla en una mejor postura donde no se en-jorobara tanto.

—Sabemos que en el Freddy no, anda muy extraño. Parece pedófilo –el pirata calló sus comentarios luego de ver el rostro del castaño; cuando sus ojos y boca brillaban y sonaba "El Trotador" no era buena señal–. Solo digo...

—Podríamos dejarla en el cuarto de Bonnie –dijo Chica–

—¿Por qué el mío?

—Así pasas tiempo de calidad con tu Foxy...

—¡Ya tuve "tiempo de calidad" con ese desgraciado! –genial, el guitarrista se exaltó con ese comentario, sabía que ahora el dúo conformado por rubia y pelirrojo lo joderían un largo rato–. ¡4 veces hoy!

—Que sean 5 –Foxy rodeo su brazo derecho alrededor del hombro de lo que sería su novio o amante–. Vamos conejito... –ya se acercaba a su rostro para besarle, mientras que Bonnie giraba su rostro para que el beso no fuera en sus labios–.

Freddy no estaba presente ahí siendo lamparita nada más para ver como los chicos seguían con sus homosexualidades y mucho menos para escuchar los gritos de la animatrónica de menor tamaño, que se estaba volviendo algo loca con esa pareja. Por eso solo cargó el cuerpo celeste para llevarlo a una habitación del local; una habitación escondida detrás de las nubes y soles del escenario, una puerta secreta del público que guiaba a demás habitaciones de los demás integrantes; específicamente la de Bonnie. Ya sabía que Foxy no lo dejaría salir de la _Pirate Cove_.

Recostó a Candy en la cama boca abajo mientras la misma apenas se movía buscando comodidad al parecer. Vaya animatrónica; era interesante... En especial su actitud tan...infantil. Solo la observó un tiempo más antes de retirarse, no vaya a ser que los demás lo catalogaran de pedófilo o pervertido con la nueva; no era como si su opinión les importara mucho, solo era desagradable de escuchar.

—¡Foxy, ya devuelveme mi rostro!

Mejor retirar lo pensado. Escuchar a sus compañeros era desagradable. Quizás... sería mejor quedarse con Candy, solos. No necesitaba dormir exactamente (aunque queda mejor la definición "Reponer energías"), solo quería estar ahí, a un lado, haciéndole compañía.

.

.

.

— _¿Sabes_ _cuál_ _era_ _mi_ _lugar_ _favorito_ _cuando_ _tenía_ _tu_ _edad_ _?_

— _No. ¿Cuál_ _era_ _?_

— _Freddy_ _Fazbear_ _Pizza_ _._

— _¿Es_ _un_ _restaurante_ _?_

— _Una_ _pizzería_ _infantil_ _muy_ _antigua_ _,_ _pero_ _era_ _mi_ _lugar_ _favorito_ _en_ _todo_ _el_ _mundo_ _._

— _¿Por_ _qué_ _te_ _gustaba_ _tanto_ _?_

— _Porque_ _Freddy_ _estaba_ _ahí_ _,_ _cantando_ _para_ _mi_ _._ _Era_ _mi_ _favorito_ _..._ _Y_ _será_ _el_ _tuyo_ _si_ _vamos_ _ahí_ _._

— _¿De_ _verdad_ _iremos_ _?_

— _Claro_ _que_ _si_ _._ _Te_ _encantará_ _._

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Corto, lo sé, perdón. Se me había ido la inspiración, no le dediqué tanto tiempo como pensaba que haría. Pero se los dejé, es lo que mejor que nada. (?)

¡Sin más que decir, _bye_! Cuídense mucho, pórtense bien, hagan las tareas (no sigan mi ejemplo, estudien (?)), ¡Chao, chao! ;3

PD: Si tienen dudas dímelas y te las respondo, sin spoiler.


End file.
